Annihilation
by Bubble-Tea-Blessed
Summary: With no understanding of the chaos that she had just been thrust into, Robyn Lee must come to terms with the fact that there is a much larger force at work. She gets sent back in time by an elusive man who drops her in an unknown dimension way back in the 1900s with a group of four mysterious soldiers who haunted her nightmares. (WILL WRITE A BETTER SUMMARY LATER)


_A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a helluva long time since I've tried to write a multi-chapter story, but I keep coming up with ideas that I really want to work with. It's taken me a while, but I have finally started writing again after a long period of no inspiration._

 _I really hope that this is worth a read! Please feel free to talk to me through the comments of PMs if you'd like! I'm more than happy to talk to_ y'all.

* * *

ChapterOne: The Beginning

* * *

 _This world must burn for what it has become. Your time is coming…_

I sucked in a breath as I shot up in my bed. This was the third time this week that I had been woken up by loud voices. I glanced around the room frantically searching for where the voice may have come from. Much to my relief, there was no one there.

For the past three nights, I had been having these unexplainable nightmares about the same four men dressed in what I was pretty sure were World War 2 military uniforms. They did not see me, but I could see them. I could see the pain and suffering they were dealing with. However, these soldiers were not dealing with your average duck-and-cover scenario. These monsters with rotting flesh – these zombies – mercilessly hunted them. I could do nothing to fight back as I watched them mow down the hordes. I was like a ghost amongst the dead. Suddenly, I would be pulled away from this point of view and be greeted by an elderly man with a red scarf around his neck. Beside this man, was another elderly man who wore a black fedora and a suit. They had their hands outstretched to me. Then it all faded to black as a rush of different voices overwhelmed me and woke me from my sleep.

"It sounds so real…" I muttered, gripping my head. I brushed some hair out of my face and looked down at the edge of the bed. My cat was staring at me as if I had just murdered someone. I reached for her and cradled her in my lap, slowly running my fingers through her soft, black fur. "It was just another nightmare, Lily."

Moonlight sunk in through the shades. I glanced over at the alarm clock.

 _3:15 in the morning._

"Shit." I cursed. Setting Lily aside, I got up and made my way for the kitchen to get a glass of water. I stood by the refrigerator, taking small sips as I looked out into the backyard through the sliding glass doors. A loud banging pulled me away from my distraction.

I carefully and quietly slipped my knife drawer open and tip-toed through the house. The systematic banging continued as I passed the stairs. My heart pounded in my chest.

 _Please for the love of god don't be a robber…_

I took shallow breaths as I neared the garage door. The banging stopped.

A drop of sweat slipped down my temple as I slowly turned the doorknob. It was clear for a moment, but I didn't let my guard down. Just as I began to close the door, I was greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes. I shrieked as the being lunged at me, snarling and howling. It knocked me into the wall hard and chomped its teeth.

That thing was my neighbor.

I gasped as it got dangerously close to my face and tried to rip my face apart. I raised the knife and jammed it into the creature's neck repeatedly, letting out a yell. It continued to swipe at me with its hands as blood squirted on my face and dripped onto my clothes.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, kicking the monster off of me. It landed on its back on the floor and writhed around, giving me the chance to fling my knife down into its skull. A loud _splurch_ came from its head as the knife pierced its brain. I nearly gagged at the sight.

I stumbled backward and heaved onto the floor. Just as I began to recover, my former neighbor's wife came running in, bawling her eyes out. She tried to explain what happened to me in broken and scattered words.

"My husband. Turned!" She sobbed. "Bit our children!"

I tried to calm her, gripping her shoulders. "Amy, you need to breathe! I don't know what you're talking about."

We heard distorted, high pitch screeches come from the garage. Amy shook, turning her head to face the garage. Her children were gone, taken by the same kind of sick parasite or whatever it was that took her husband.

"Amy – do _not_ do a thing." I warned her, holding her back.

Her children growled at us and twitched. Their eyes shared the same red glow. Drool dripped from their mouths.

"But they're my kids!" She cried.

"Those aren't your kids anymore…" I backed into the wall, knife gripped tightly in my hand. "Get back."

Before Amy could make a move, her son tackled her to the ground and began to viciously lash out at her. She screamed and reached out towards me as her daughter joined in on mauling her. I watched in horror, my body unable to move due to shock.

They were literally ripping her apart.

There was no way I was going to be able to fight off these creatures and my only option was to run. I made a dash for the front door and swung it open, running for my life with my knife gripped in my hand. I looked back over my shoulder to see Amy's kids sprinting and stumbling after me. I dared not look back after that.

I couldn't believe I was running for my life down the road in the middle of the night in a sweater and leggings. I gasped when I was halted by an even larger crowd of monsters. They all turned to me, hissing and screaming. I looked back over my shoulder to see Amy's kids and a fresh group of them coming at me from behind.

This was it. I was about to die.

 _"Nah ah ah!"_ A voice echoed in my head. _"Not yet. There is still much for you to do."_

Was I hearing a British man in the back of my head? It had to be the adrenaline or something.

A beam of blue light surrounded me before the zombies could get to me. I looked up in the sky to see a bright, star-like light. This was some sort of godsend. It had to be.

" _Now, what to do with you."_ The voice sounded as though whoever was speaking was thinking. _"Ah, I know exactly what to do with you for the time being. Just follow the events that are to take place, and I will be watching and guiding you."_

I was suddenly swept away by an intense light and greeted by total darkness.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Okay, so lemme get this straight, Sauerkraut." Tank Dempsey snarled impatiently, folding his arms over his chest. "We're stuck here because…?"

Dr. Edward Richtofen was sketching something out in his field journal, acting as if he were ignoring the American. He erased something and swiped the shavings away, smiling contently at what he had just drawn. It was Tank with a large chin and a childishly drawn body figure, spouting out nonsense. He giggled before his journal was snatched up from his hands.

"You know damn well I'm talking to you." Tank said, ripping the page out. He stared at it and promptly ripped it up, dropping to torn pieces on the floor in front of the German.

"Vell, if you must know Dempsey, zhe teleporter mainframe is not linked und ve must set the coordinates for our next destination," Richtofen explained, giving Tank a deadpan stare. "Der Riese must reawaken so I can find vhat ve need."

"Will we find vodka here?" Nikolai Belinski chimed in before taking a swig of the remaining bit he had left in his bottle. He was hunched over an empty cage. "I am running low and Japanese pig facility did not have any."

Takeo Masaki shot the Russian a dark glare from under the shadow of his cap.

"Ve may, Nikolai." Edward grinned but wagged his finger. "I need you to help me, gentlemen."

The group of men was gathered in the former animal testing lab, trying to relax before more hordes of the undead began their hunt for their flesh and blood. It was rather boring in this place, there was no denying that.

At least, until a moment later.

The loud, German voice from the intercom buzzed to life, putting the four men in high-alert. They got up from their resting spots.

" _Varning – incoming on main teleporter. Please stay back."_

Edward did not even expect this, especially considering that the teleporter still had some kinks that needed to be worked out. He quickly started towards the teleporter mainframe and arrived just as a bright beam of light flashed. He shielded his eyes as the light faded away. Looking up the stairway, he could make out a figure lying on the platform, unconscious. He hurried up the steps and froze in his place.

"A voman." He muttered. He turned away, pondering to himself. A small smirk formed on his lips.

Now, this was an interesting turn of events.

Tank shoved past him and knelt by the woman's side. "Holy shit. Where the hell did she come from?"

Nikolai and Takeo arrived not long after they did, but they stood back. Nikolai stared at her, something stirring in the back of his mind that he truly wanted to just disappear. He couldn't put his finger on it. "She looks different from women we see." Nikolai pointed out her attire.

Takeo had his hand on the hilt of his katana in case this woman posed a threat.

Tank carefully brushed long jet black hair out of her face. "Are you okay, Miss?" He gently shook her. Tank grimaced at the blood that had stained her grey sweater. What the hell had this lady gone through?

Robyn groaned, her head pounding as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and tried to massage her forehead. When she came to, she froze.

"There's no way this is happening…" She muttered, looking at each of the four men. These were the men from her nightmares. She recognized each and every one of their faces and their voices who would echo in the back of her head right before she would wake up.

"I'm afraid it is, Fraulein." Richtofen knelt down in front of her, an unsettling grin on his face. "Velcome to Vaffenfabrik Der Riese."


End file.
